Demonic Struggles
by Jenova's Child
Summary: Reno has been struggling with his demonic being his whole life...Will Axel help him control his inner hellspawn? Read on, please leave a comment, and find out
1. Prologue

_My clan was once a superior race, we terrorized the planes of the earth, spreading demise and misery and feasting on the souls of the unlucky._  
 _But then, a horrible monster of God's will came and destroyed our race. I never saw my parents, they too were destroyed by this savage nightmare._  
 _Now, I've been living in silence, hiding away from those tortuous humans God decided to put on our territory. The only one I have left is my brother Axel, he has a lighter outlook on these foul creatures..._


	2. Chapter 1: Hideous Flashbacks

All my life I've been in hiding, cast away by these fearful humans... I haven't feasted on a soul in centuries, but hopefully my brother will bring back a feast of worthy souls.  
Just thinking about the potential makes my fangs ache. I've always loved seeing the pained look on their faces as I rip the life out of their bodies. Turning my head, I grinned when I heard the sound of my brother's footsteps.  
Coming down from the hole in the roof, my brother bared his fangs at the struggling group of people he carried by the claw, laughing at their panicked screams.  
Throwing them in our flaming pentagram, I untied them, smiling creepily, when they were paralyzed. Straddling their hips, I dug my claws in their ribcages, choking them with my tail and ripping out their precious hearts, feasting on their organs, draining away their essence, leaving one for Axel to devour. Yawning, I cuddled up with Axel in our demonic bed, dreaming of lost souls.


	3. Chapter 2: Mid Day Sorrow

As I sat there in my window, gazing out at the horrible infested world that the humans created, I started to feel a pang of sadness for what could've happened for my clan. We could have risen up, become more dominant than those filthy apes that stride our land, and at one point we were, until God decided to get rid of us.  
Screeching, I banged my head against the wall. Why is this happening? Why is God so hateful towards our race? Why must we be cast away like caged animals?  
As I tried to destroy myself, Axel came up from behind and tackled me to the floor, pinning me there. Screeching, I clawed at Axel's arms, but to no avail, he just spoke softly in my ear, stroking my chest and assuring me that we'll be okay.  
Calming down my hot temper, Axel released a sleeping pollen over my tense form, and my wings dropped and my ocean blue eyes grew tired. Carrying me to our bedchamber, Axel laid me down on its satin covers, filling my head with blood ridden, soul consuming dreams as I slept.


	4. Chapter 3: Depressing Conversation

While I was feasting on one of my previous victim's organs, my brother Axel came over and sat across from me on the floor, giving me a thoughtful gaze.

Pausing for a moment, I tapped my claws on the table. "Something wrong dearest brother?"

Gazing past my eyes, I became nervous when Axel didn't say anything, holding my breath until he spoke again. "I could ask you the same thing. Something's bothering you."

Sighing, I put down the heart I was eating and looked Axel straight in the face. "Why does God hate demons?"

Thinking for a moment, Axel tried to come up with an answer. "I'm not sure, he hasn't tried to kill us yet."

Contemplating, I tried to respond. "He probably doesn't know we exist. But why did he have to kill us off and banish the few that are left to the deepest depths of hell?"

Unable to answer, Axel tried to make sense of what I said. "I'm not sure how to make sense of this."

Growling, I paced the kitchen floor, ready to rip out my spikes. "Fuck it! It's just not fair. We were once superior to those garish humans, and now we're treated like inhuman monsters! Just the thought of them makes me want to burn their civilization at what they've done to us!"

Rising up, Axel caught my head before it smashed into the wall, cradling my shaking form, whispering softly until I had fallen asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 4: Start Of A Relationship

As the weeks went by, I couldn't help but notice a pleasant feeling wash over me whenever Axel walked in the room. I almost blushed when he brushed a hand on my wounded shoulder.  
During dinner, it was rather quiet. Axel didn't say a word for the entire meal. I became saddened by his silence, and as he pushed me away to go do the dishes, I started to think something was wrong.  
Axel didn't even say goodnight or help me get ready for bed, now I know I did something wrong. Climbing into bed with pain in my twisted heart, I tried to hug Axel, but he flicked me with his tail and told me to stop.  
Clawing my pillow to shreds, I got up and walked out to the living room, sleeping on the couch, peaceful dreams turning into frantic nightmares.


	6. Chapter 5: Can We Talk?

I've been trying to talk to Axel for weeks, but every time I get close to him, he pushes me away. Something is going on with him, and I need to find out what it is.

Getting him to eat lunch, I took a deep breath. "Axel, we need to talk, and we need to talk now."

Nodding, Axel picked up a piece of heart, chewing thoughtfully. "Sure Reno, what should we talk about?"

Getting to the point, I stared Axel straight in the eyes. "Something's wrong with you, and I want to know what's up."

Looking down, Axel put his plate down. "I-I-I'm in love with you."

Shocked, I was about to speak when Axel cut me off. "Ever since we got banished and were forced into hiding, I've felt something light between us. I never knew what it was, but I think it's love."

Cooing softly, I gripped Axel's claws. "I've always felt this way about you. I knew it was more than just survival instinct or brotherly love."

Leaning in, Axel kissed me deeply, rubbing my wings, making me moan. We continued for a few minutes, laying down in our bed to rest.


	7. Chapter 6: Do Something About It

It's really hard to sleep when your brother/lover is snoring like a demented sailor. Rolling over, I tried to think of what may be wrong, cause this hasn't happened in a while. then i came to a realization: he's real cute when he snores. chuckling, i kissed Axel's temple and got out of bed, shrugging when i saw it was two in the morning. That's ok, i wouldn't have fallen asleep anyways, I've got too much shit on my mind.

Sitting in the middle of our blood soaked floor, i tried to gather my thoughts on Axel, but it was just a spiraling mess of confusion. I know that he said that he loved me, but there was a look in his eyes that almost made me think that he didn't mean it. he couldn't have lied to me, but i would've known if he had. Groaning in frustration, i dug my claws into the floorboards, trying to control my anger, to the point where i passed out.

" Reno?"

Tossing my head around, i woke up almost immediately to the sound of Axel's voice and the smell of blood. " Hey babe."

Sitting down next to me, Axel gave me a concerned glance. " Are you ok?"

Leaning against the wall, I tried to look into Axel's eyes, but i almost couldn't. " Do you really love me?"

Axel almost looked like he would slap me. "Reno Darius Sinclair! Of course i love you. Not just cause you're my brother, but because you're my soulmate. Babe, we were meant to be together, no matter what half our now dead family said. I said that i loved you and i fucking meant it."

Staring at Axel straight in the face, i watched his tail wrap around his waist as he walked away, slamming the bedroom door shut. I tried to figure out what i just did to upset him, and gathering half of my sanity, i walked down the hall and opened the door. Axel was sprawled out on his stomach on our bed, sobbing quietly. I tried not to make a sound so that i wouldn't disturb him, which preceded in me failing at that and Axel glancing up at me with tears streaming down his face.

"Axel?"

Axel stared at me for two agonizing minutes before responding, which made me feel increasingly guilty for something that i have no idea that i did. " Yea babe?"

I took a very deep breath before spilling my guts. "Axel, i'm so fucking sorry for doubting your love for me. I should've seen the look on your face and known it was true."

Axel caught me as i fell to the floor, trying to get me to stop panicking but i couldn't...


	8. Chap 7: What Happened, Why'd Ya Save Me?

from part 6:

Axel caught me as I fell to the floor, trying to get me to stop panicking but i couldn't...

Part 7:

When i finally woke up, i found Axel's emerald eyes staring at me with a long lost compassion that I thought he'd never get back. I felt so bad for what i said to him yesterday that i felt myself start to panic all over again. Axel seemed to know what was going through my head, because right then and there he hugged me as tight as he could, whispering softly in my ear to calm me down, and it always works, like it always does.

But something else about that has had me pissed off for a few centuries. What if Axel's just using me for sex? I could ask him, but I feel like he'd hate me and end the relationship, and I don't want to live with that.

I sit up in bed with a groan. "Axel? May I ask you something?"  
Axel flicks his tail in joy and sits next to me. "Sure. What's up?"  
"Why do you love me?"  
Axel wraps his arm round my shoulders, and I couldn't help but groan a little in relaxation. "Reno, I love for a lot of reasons. I love you cause you're my brother, and I care for you deeply. I love you cause you make me feel safe. I love you because of that wild look you got in your eyes when you'd stare at me for an hour. I love you for so many reasons, I couldn't possibly list them all."  
I breathe a sigh of relief, but still had one more question. " So you think I'm attractive?"  
Axel kisses my lips, and I moan. "I always have. I love your hair as red as rubies. I love your eyes that shine like the waters of the Plutonian shore. I love your thin wiry body I can just lose myself in."

I stare at him for two good minutes absorbing everything he just said before kissing him like a madman possessed. I had no idea that Axel loved me like that. The more I thought about it, the more the words sunk into my brain, the more my body was filled with a surge of arousal. I run my hands along Axel's tattered wings, earning me a moan of deep satisfaction. I trace the tattoos on his chest, smirking when a deep groan sounded from his perfect lips. I pull away for just a moment, and i finally see how much Axel loved me.

I flip our positions and bite into Axel's neck with a deep growl. Axel entwined his fingers in with my satin ruby hair and yanked hard. I groan around my mouth of flesh and suck gently, causing Axel to moan sweetly. I simply indulge in every little moan and sigh of pleasure that i extract from his beautiful lips. But i thought for a moment, and i couldn't torture myself for much longer. I pull away from Axel's sweet flesh, and i almost die when i see the pleading look on his face. 'Don't worry, I'll give you what you want. Just let me devour you slowly.'

I trail my tongue down every inch of his pale blue skin, stopping to suck deeply on his hipbones. I suck on his hips harder as the moans got louder. I feel the tip of his cock graze my chin, and a small smirk came to my face. I looked up and Axel had the sliest of grins on his face. I wink at him, and capture his thick length between my waiting lips, sucking slowly to tease his sexy self. I glance up for a second, and i was entranced with what i saw. Axel was tossing his head around in pure joy, and there was a deep blush to his face. I slowly feel my cock become rock hard in response to his moans of pleasure.

Just as he was about to gush cum down my throat, i pull away from his luscious length and i almost die when i see the puppy look on his face again. I give him a devious smirk and reach up to his face, cupping it gently. 'He's far too cute for his own good.' I reach over him and grab the lube on top of the headboard. Why we kept it up there I have no fucking clue. Axel pushed himself up as i slicked my cock. I give him a wolfish grin and slammed into Axel with one thrust.

I swear, that feeling alone made me want to gush cum inside his willing ass. But I was not one for instant gratification. Axel on the other hand was, and i am going to torture my sweet mate for all he could take. I thrust really slow, and i groan at the childish whines coming from his dark lips. The way his eyes shone like emeralds is pure heaven to my corrupted soul. I speed up a little bit, just to hear his breath hitch ever so slightly. He grips my shoulders so tight, I think they might break. The luxurious feel of Axel's inner walls suffocating my cock made me lose my sense. I bit Axel's shoulder and gushed inside of him, moaning as he groaned. I pull away from him, and I wrap my arms around his wings, whispering sweet nothings as I slip off into dreams of my ancestors...


End file.
